


love in one hundred and forty characters

by bowlingfornerds



Series: favourite fics [16]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26th April, 8:18AM</p><p>octavia the emperors sister: morning hike with bae, @PrincessClarke and @meCANic!!<br/>With attached photo<br/>@meCANic – RayReyes: @BadassBlake @PrincessClarke Hot stuff coming through!<br/>Clarke Griffin: @meCANic @BadassBlake I was not made for hiking<br/>Octavia the emperors sister: @PrincessClarke @meCANic today made that abundantly clear</p><p>The social media AU that takes place entirely on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in one hundred and forty characters

**Author's Note:**

> So back in December, my love Lana (marauders-groupie) prompted me for an online AU for Bellarke. I was all about doing this, but at the time had a massive case of writers block, and instead delivered a couple awful headcanons in it's place. Well, yesterday night I found the file, after forgetting it even existed, and inspiration hit.  
> This is the social media AU that only Lana asked for, but I hope you all enjoy. It hasn't been beta-tested or edited or whatever, but I'm super happy with it, and hopefully you find it funny? I was cracking up at some of the stuff I was writing, just because I find myself hilarious.

**12 th March, 4:56PM**

_You have a new follower: @PrincessClarke!_

@Princess Clarke – Clarke Griffin: I just finished reading @BetterBlake’s novel, modern gods, + I absolutely loved it!

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake when’s the next book out?

@BetterBlake – Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Great to hear that you enjoyed it. And whenever I finish writing it.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake that gives me no peace of mind

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Wasn’t meant to, Princess.

_You have now followed @PrincessClarke!_

 

**14 th March, 8:24PM**

Clarke Griffin: just recommended modern gods to my boyfriend and he said it sounded crap. wtf

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke I recommend you dump him.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake he said it sounded pretentious

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke I said you should dump him.

 

**18 th March, 11:49PM**

Bellamy Blake: Am I writing? You will never know. I’m more likely to be drunk and reading my sister’s Doctor Who fanfics instead.

@BadassBlake – octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake u should be working. my DW fics are rewards not for procrastination

Bellamy Blake: @BaddassBlake Did you just write a smut fic about 10 and 11?

octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake very likely, ya

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake @BadassBlake the one where Rose and Donna get it on in the background? bc that was a legendary piece of smut

octavia the emperors sister: @PrincessClarke @BetterBlake THANK YOU. SHE APPRECIATES ME.

Bellamy Blake: @BadassBlake @PrincessClarke Stop appreciating her Doctor Who smut. This stuff isn’t possible or natural – 10 and 11 can’t be alive at the same time!

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake @BadassBlake you’re questioning them being alive at the same time when Donna’s using the sonic screwdriver as a dildo? seriously?

octavia the emperors sister: @PrincessClarke @BetterBlake she gets it

Bellamy Blake: @BadassBlake @PrincessClarke Fine, I’ll write.

_@PrincessClarke has followed @BadassBlake!_

_@BadassBlake has followed @PrincessClarke!_

 

**19 th March, 3:45**

_You have a private message!_

Clarke Griffin: whats the new book about?

Bellamy Blake: Do you ever stop?

Clarke Griffin: no please tell me about the new book

Bellamy Blake: Tell me about yourself, first.

Clarke Griffin: why

Bellamy Blake: Because I can’t be bothered to google you to find out who’s been stalking me.

Clarke Griffin: not stalking

Clarke Griffin: but fine

Clarke Griffin: i’m an art history major, used to be pre med, i’m 20 and live in ark

Bellamy Blake: Favourite colour?

Clarke Griffin: um ok blue probably

Bellamy Blake: If you met Apollo what would be your reaction?

Clarke Griffin: is this just how you get to know people

Clarke Griffin: or are you genuinely interested

Bellamy Blake: Both, answer the question.

Clarke Griffin: id probably be pretty amazed, really. I mean – sun god, and all that. but, id go for a pick up line, if he was suddenly like, im apollo. like, ‘are you hot or are you just the god of the sun’ and hed be like ‘literal god of the sun, but im hot too, thanks’

Bellamy Blake: Wow.

Clarke Griffin: will you tell me about the book now

Bellamy Blake: No, probably not.

 

**24 th March, 6:24AM**

_You have a private message!_

Bellamy Blake: If you had to save the world and all you had on you was a swiss army knife how would you do it?

Clarke Griffin: its early why are you doing this

Bellamy Blake: If you had to save the world and all you had on you was a swiss army knife how would you do it?

Clarke Griffin: fine

Clarke Griffin: im hoping theres a reason youre asking, but id probably find a shop and buy more stuff to fight with

Bellamy Blake: What if you don’t have access to a shop?

Clarke Griffin: cry

Clarke Griffin: leave it for the government to figure out

Clarke Griffin: if this is book related and hephaestus is around, ask him to figure this out for me

Bellamy Blake: Not bad.

 

**29 th March, 11:25AM**

Clarke Griffin: going round Finn’s for dinner tonight!

 

**29 th March, 2:24PM**

Clarke Griffin: he says he has a surprise for me and every part of me wants it to be lasagne

 

**29 th March, 7:41PM**

Clarke Griffin: Asshole.

Clarke Griffin: Dickbag

Clarke Griffin: im going to fucking break every bone in his body

Clarke Griffin: what a fucking surprise

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke What happened? You sound violent.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake my boyfriend invited me round for dinner so he could tell me that he has a fiance

Bellamy Blake: @PrinessClarke A fiancé that’s not you?

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake a fiance that hes been dating FOR SIX YEARS

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Well, shit.

 

_You have a private message!_

Clarke Griffin: Well, shit, indeed.

Bellamy Blake: Want me to beat him up for you?

Clarke Griffin: ha

Bellamy Blake: You doubt I could beat him up?

Clarke Griffin: youre in tondc aren’t you? long way to travel for a punch

Bellamy Blake: No? Ark. I live here in Ark. Same as you.

Clarke Griffin: your book thing says tondc

Bellamy Blake: I lived there at the time. Then I moved.

Bellamy Blake: But anyway, beating up your boyfriend.

Clarke Griffin: its alright, im going to take my friend with me to slash his tyres.

Bellamy Blake: Only slash three.

Clarke Griffin: why

Bellamy Blake: Because if you slash four the insurance will pay out for new ones – three and he has to pay for it himself.

Clarke Griffin: huh. thanks.

Bellamy Blake: Any time.

 

_You have a private message!_

Clarke Griffin: do you like our handy work?

_You have received a picture message!_

Bellamy Blake: Those are three beautifully slashed tyres.

Clarke Griffin: thanks, I tried.

 

 

**2 nd April, 12:46PM**

octavia the emperors sister: @PrincessClarke was totally right about grounders gym! best work out ive had in years!

 

_You have a new private message!_

Bellamy Blake: You’re friends with my sister?

Clarke Griffin: vaguely

Bellamy Blake: What does that mean?

Clarke Griffin: adjective _._ of uncertain, indefinite, or unclear character or meaning.

Bellamy Blake: Cute.

Bellamy Blake: Seriously, you’re friends with my sister?

Bellamy Blake: Is this some weird stalker thing?

Clarke Griffin: believe it or not but im not a weird stalker

Clarke Griffin: and she talked to me first

Clarke Griffin: also whens the new book out

Bellamy Blake: Do you do this on purpose?

Clarke Griffin: harass you about your new book? yeah I do

Clarke Griffin: you 100% have the option of unfollowing me and stopping this though

Bellamy Blake: No, no. It’s fine. You’re amusing.

 

**13 th April, 5:14PM**

Bellamy Blake: Family dinner with the sister tonight!

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake that doesn’t sound like writing your new book to me.

 

**13 th April, 8:29PM**

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke I blame you for everything.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake what did I do now

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke O’s boyfriend is a literal giant. This is your fault.

 

_You have a private message!_

Clarke Griffin: to be fair, Lincoln is a teddy bear

Bellamy Blake: That rhymed.

Bellamy Blake: Not the point.

Bellamy Blake: HE’S HUGE.

Clarke Griffin: get a grip man, go write your novel and let your sister date the kick boxing trainer.

Bellamy Blake: You’re just weaselling your way into my life, aren’t you? This is expertly done, Princess. How close are you to Lincoln?

Clarke Griffin: roommate.

Bellamy Blake: Well done, Princess, you’re a criminal mastermind.

Clarke Griffin: I totally want to take credit for it, but it was raven’s idea

Bellamy Blake: Who’s Raven?

Clarke Griffin: the girl finn was engaged to

Bellamy Blake: And she told you to crawl your way into my life?

Clarke Griffin: she told me to get laid actually

Clarke Griffin: and I did that

Clarke Griffin: this is just a side project

Bellamy Blake: So are you a stalker or not?

Clarke Griffin: not

Clarke Griffin: but I’ve met your sister and I know where you live

**17 th April, 6:22PM**

Clarke Griffin: roomie dinner night has turned into roomie and his girlfriend dinner night theyre third wheeling me help

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Karma’s a bitch.

 

**23 rd April, 3:14AM**

Bellamy Blake: Look at me, writing. Now THIS is what they actually pay me for.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake at last

 

**26 th April, 8:18AM**

octavia the emperors sister: morning hike with bae, @PrincessClarke and @meCANic!!

_With attached photo_

@meCANic – RayReyes: @BadassBlake @PrincessClarke Hot stuff coming through!

Clarke Griffin: @meCANic @BadassBlake I was not made for hiking

Octavia the emperors sister: @PrincessClarke @meCANic today made that abundantly clear

 

_You have a private message!_

Bellamy Blake: Not a hiker?

Clarke Griffin: im not an exercise sort of person

Bellamy Blake: What sort of person are you?

Clarke Griffin: im a stay at home, netflix, art sort of person

Bellamy Blake: I’ll keep that in mind.

Clarke Griffin: now whos the stalker

 

**30 th April, 12:20PM**

_You have a private message!_

octavia the emperors sister: is ur phone off or something

Bellamy Blake: I’m writing.

Octavia the emperors sister: but this is important

Bellamy Blake: I’m writing and providing for your future.

octavia the emperors sister: im already in college dumby

octavia the emperors sister: but its appreciated

octavia the emperors sister: i was just gonna invite u out tonight

Bellamy Blake: I’m writing but who’s going?

octavia the emperors sister: lincoln, miller, raven, clarke and apparently a couple of clarkes friends????

octavia the emperors sister: its a bar we’re going out n meeting people u should do the same

Bellamy Blake: I’m writing.

octavia the emperors sister: r u just afraid to meet clarke or something bc every time I invite u out when shes there u cancel

Bellamy Blake: Believe it or not, but I do have deadlines.

octavia the emperors sister: so this isn’t about clarke?

Bellamy Blake: Not at all. I’m working, O.

octavia the emperors sister: ull be missed

octavia the emperors sister: n we’re totally gonna bad mouth u all night

Bellamy Blake: Start a rumour about me so it’s like I’m there.

octavia the emperors sister: preferences????

Bellamy Blake: Something about meeting a supermodel, I don’t mind.

octavia the emperors sister: u got it

 

**30 th April, 10:41PM**

Clarke Griffin: just heard @BetterBlake hit on + then got turned down by a supermodel and it sounds pretty accurate

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke @BadassBlake Goddammit, O.

 

**7 th May, 9:21AM**

_You have a private message!_

RayReyes: Are you dating that author bloke yet???

Clarke Griffin: no????

Clarke Griffin: why would I be?????

RayReyes: Because you’re always talking to him on twitter??? And you’re basically best friends with his sister???

RayReyes: Have you even met him yet???

Clarke Griffin: no I havent

Clarke Griffin: I think we’re just internet buddies

Clarke Griffin: besides its only been a month since finn

RayReyes: 5 weeks actually

Clarke Griffin: same thing

RayReyes: I’m not saying you need to date the guy but you should at least meet him

Clarke Griffin: how am I supposed to do that

RayReyes: You know where he lives Clarke

RayReyes: You know his sister

RayReyes: You’re a smart girl I’m sure you can figure this out

 

**12 th May, 10:12AM**

Clarke Griffin: gym with @BadassBlake and the roomie

_With attached photo._

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke You’re just trying to steal her from me, aren’t you? @BadassBlake is this because I won’t go to the gym with you?

octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake @PrincessClarke its not called stealing if I willingly leave big bro

octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake BUT u know u could hang out with us and it wouldnt be stealing just expanding the squad

Bellamy Blake: @BadassBlake Please stop calling it a squad.

octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake pls stop being old ur only 25. come out with us tonight and live a little

Bellamy Blake: @BadassBlake You know I’m getting on a plane this evening to go to a convention, right? I did tell you this?

Octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake oh

 

_You have a private message!_

octavia the emperors sister: come another time then

octavia the emperors sister: even if its only bc miller has a crush on clarkes friend monty

Bellamy Blake: I promise I will when I get back.

 

**14 th May, 4:20PM**

Clarke Griffin: 420 blaze it?????

Clarke Griffin: I cant pull that off can i

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke No, you can’t.

 

**15 th May, 3:28PM**

Bellamy Blake: Had an awesome time at the Polis Literary Festival today! Massive turn out for my writing seminar!

Bellamy Blake: Also my phone fell into the toilet which was an unforeseen tragedy. Still a good day, though.

@MillsNate – Miller: @BetterBlake you fail at life

Bellamy Blake: @MillsNate You fail at flirting with that Monty guy, from what I’ve heard.

Miller: @BetterBlake I’m unfriending you officially

Miller: @BetterBlake I’m also forcing you to move out, your things will be in the hallway when you return.

Bellamy Blake: @MillsNate Love you too.

 

**20 th May, 4:58AM**

Bellamy Blake: Finally back home. I’m going to sleep for a week now.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake sleeping isn’t writing

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Do you ever give up?

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake nope

 

**22 nd May, 3:21PM**

_You have a private message!_

octavia the emperors sister: get a new phone bell

octavia the emperors sister: this is legit an inconvenience

octavia the emperors sister: also r u coming out tonight?

Bellamy Blake: I don’t know, O.

Bellamy Blake: Also, phones are expensive.

octavia the emperors sister: u have money now

octavia the emperors sister: u promised u would come out with us

Bellamy Blake: Not enough to go and buy another smart phone.

octavia the emperors sister: get a nokia shitbrick then

octavia the emperors sister: r u coming out tonight?????

Bellamy Blake: Not even I’m going to stoop to the level of a Nokia shitbrick.

octavia the emperors sister: idc r u coming out tonight

 

**22 nd May, 4:30PM**

octavia the emperors sister: R U COMING OUT TONIGHT

 

**22 nd May, 5:00PM**

octavia the emperors sister: ARE YOU COMING OUT TONIGHT BELL

Bellamy Blake: Ok. Dropship at 8?

octavia the emperors sister: yes

 

**22 nd May, 5:49PM**

_You have a private message!_

octavia the emperors sister: r u coming out tonight clarke?

Clarke Griffin: I have stacks of homework sorry

octavia the emperors sister: r u kidding

Clarke Griffin: sorry O but I have a lot of work ive been avoiding

octavia the emperors sister: bells gonna be there though

Clarke Griffin: shit

Clarke Griffin: I was lying about the homework but I still cant go

octavia the emperors sister: y not?

Clarke Griffin: my mothers in town and we’re having dinner and stuff

octavia the emperors sister: its at 8 if u can get out early

Clarke Griffin: sorry O

 

**23 rd May, 11:18AM**

_You have a private message!_

Bellamy Blake: I thought you’d be at the Drop Ship, yesterday.

Clarke Griffin: my mothers in town and we had plans

Clarke Griffin: I wanted to go though

Bellamy Blake: Shame. I’ll see you another time then?

Clarke Griffin: yeah

Clarke Griffin: yeah of course

 

**30 th May, 3:21PM**

Clarke Griffin: just the exams now wish me luck

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Good luck, kick ass, Princess.

 

**13 th June, 4:32AM**

Bellamy Blake: To Rome I go.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake have fun!! get some writing done while youre there!

 

**20 th June, 3:05PM**

Clarke Griffin: exam season is done for me

Clarke Griffin: back to mount weather for the summer then

octavia the emperors sister: @PrinessClarke ill c u in the fall!!!!

RayReyes: @PrincessClarke MISS YOU ALREADY

Miller: @PrincessClarke is Monty headed back with you??

Clarke Griffin: @MillsNate so transparent. yeah him and jasper are coming back to MW too for the summer go say goodbye so he doesnt forget you

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Have a great summer, Princess.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake you too, bell.

 

**23 rd June, 6:21PM**

Clarke Griffin: WELLS AND CLARKE REUNITED

_With attached picture_

Clarke Griffin: BESTIES 4 LYFE

Clarke Griffin: im gonna make him get twitter

_You have a new follower: @WellWellWell!_

_You have now followed @WellWellWell!_

@WellWellWell – Wells Jaha: This was a terrible idea.

Clarke Griffin: @WellWellWell so pessimistic

 

**1 st July, 4:56PM**

Bellamy Blake: Book tour, here I come.

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake any chance youre coming to mount weather??

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Sorry, Princess. When I am, you’ll be the first to know.

 

**12 th July, 2:21AM**

Clarke Griffin: monty, jasper, wells + I having a badass sleepover

Clarke Griffin: no im not high youre high

MillsNate: @PrincessClarke You’re high.

Clarke Griffin: @MillsNate NO IM NOT HIGH IM SO LOW IM IN THE GROUND

Clarke Griffin: @MillsNate BURIED

Clarke Griffin: @MillsNate IN A COFFIN

Clarke Griffin: @MillsNate IM DEAD IVE BEEN DEAD ALL ALONG

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke @MillsNate You’re so high.

 

**30 th July, 10:06PM**

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke This is what I call writing.

_With attached photo_

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake is that… is that a finished manuscript????????

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke That is a finished manuscript.

 

_You have a private message!_

Clarke Griffin: IM SO PROUD AND HAPPY RIGHT NOW

Bellamy Blake: Thanks, Princess.

Bellamy Blake: Couldn’t have done it without your pestering.

Bellamy Blake: I mean support.

 

**12 th August, 3:42PM**

Bellamy Blake: Still waiting on editors…

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake start ur next book

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke For fuck’s sake.

 

**23 rd August, 9:21PM**

RayReyes: visited my girl @PrincessClarke today!

Clarke Griffin: @meCANic MOUNT WEATHER NEEDS YOU IN IT AT ALL TIMES

RayReyes: @PrincessClarke except when you’re in Ark??

Clarke Griffin: @meCANic EXACTLY.

 

**24 th August, 6:19PM**

RayReyes: @PrincessClarke and I were visited by a royal douchebag today.

Clarke Griffin: @meCANic literally stalked us across the country

 

_You have a private message!_

Bellamy Blake: You okay?

Clarke Griffin: yeah thank you

Clarke Griffin: just had an unexpected visitor

Bellamy Blake: Finn?

Clarke Griffin: youre good at this

Bellamy Blake: Thanks, I try.

Bellamy Blake: What happened?

Clarke Griffin: he still follows ravens tweets and decided to try and apologise again

Clarke Griffin: and also ask me back out

Bellamy Blake: How did that go?

Clarke Griffin: he has a black eye

Bellamy Blake: That’s my girl.

 

**31 st August, 11:45PM**

Wells Jaha: At a club with @PrincessClarke and she totally abandoned me to go make out with another girl.

Wells Jaha: What happened to bros before hoes, besties before breasties, life-long-best-friend-icks before girls-without-dicks????

 

**1 st September, 10:16AM**

Clarke Griffin: @WellWellWell I profusely apologise

Clarke Griffin: @WellWellWell she was very hot and very angry

Wells Jaha: @PrincessClarke Your type of woman. I understand.

Clarke Griffin: @WellWellWell come downstairs ill make you pancakes.

Wells Jaha: @PrincessClarke You’re forgiven.

 

**13 th September, 1:37PM**

Clarke Griffin: going back to ark in two days. I really really miss that place.

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Do you want to get a drink on the 15th?

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake absolutely.

 

**16 th September, 10:48AM**

octavia the emperors sister: let myself into @BetterBlakes place and found a half naked @PrincessClarke. I left and I need answers

Miller: @BadassBlake Sorry. @BetterBlake texted for me not to be there when he got back I should’ve given you a heads up

octavia the emperors sister: @MillsNate my eyes are scarred.

Bellamy Blake: @BadassBlake @MillsNate The answer is that I have a girlfriend.

Clarke Griffin: @BadassBlake @MillsNate @BetterBlake I also fucked your brother.

RayReyes: @PrincessClarke does this mean you accomplished your goal??? I’m so proud of you

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke This is when I find out you’ve been a stalker this entire time, right?

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake totally but I like you and your books and I’ll buy the next round of beers next time we go out

Bellamy Blake: @PrincessClarke Deal. Want to go out tonight?

Clarke Griffin: @BetterBlake im still in your house now but sure, i have no plans

octavia the emperors sister: @PrincessClarke @BetterBlake get a room

Bellamy Blake: @BadassBlake We’re on Twitter. You can’t see us.

octavia the emperors sister: @BetterBlake get a new form of social media

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING.  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED AND ADORED AND BASICALLY MAKE MY ENTIRE WEEK.  
> I love you all, thanks for clicking on this fic and reading it. You're fantastic.


End file.
